the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Match Phases (Spaceific Clash)
In all of the different game types, there are three different phases to a match which will always happen in a set order and consist of different things that are all relevant to the overall match itself. Character Selection Phase The first phase of every match is where players will select the character that they will be playing for the whole match. Other than whether the player is in a team with other players or not, there is no differences between the game types for this phase. This phase's layout first includes a countdown timer to select within on the top middle, the characters to select between in the very middle, the text based chat on the bottom middle and either the order of when players on a team get to select or just the player themselves along the bottom right. After the player has selected their character, the layout changes to still include a countdown timer to select within on the top middle but instead have all of the possible characters on their team in the very middle and a long menu to select between the cosmetics along the bottom right. When within a Versus or Survival match, there will also be the role symbols on the top middle to show whether the roles has been filled, through tick marks, or not while the characters will be separated into their different roles in the character selection. Due to at least one of each role being required in both these two game types, it is also possible that the players will be forced to select between particular characters of the required role. When playing in a team with other players, players will have to wait their turn and cannot select a already selected character, except Firefight where players can play who they like without limit, but when playing either playing solo or in a team with only AI, players can either simply select whenever they like or select first and their said AI team members will then select after they have done so. The character selecting works through players having to sort through the list of characters for that game type, sometimes scrolling being required if there are enough characters within it, and then selecting the one they want. Whenever a player hovers over a character in Versus or Survival, their loadout will appear while, if a player doesn't select a character in the time of thirty seconds, one will be automatically selected for them. Also during the character selecting, players that are on the same team and are waiting for their turn will watch as other players select and can highlight the character they want for their team members to see. This is shown by the number of the player in the turn order appearing on the character. When a character is selected, the character will be shown doing their animation and quote before players are taken to the next part of the phase to wait until all players, both any of their team members and enemies, have finished selecting characters before they are taken into the play phase of the match once a countdown of five seconds has finished which is a countdown that replaces the selection timer on top middle. Play Phase The second phase of every match is where players will be actually playing the game while what happens in this phase is mostly dependent on the game type and game mode being played with everything about this phase being explained in other places. Some of the game modes within Firefight and all of the game modes within Survival are separated into rounds, called waves for Survival, which work as individual little matches that put together form one big overall match. Whether they come with an individual match timer or not, players must get through one round to progress onto the next one, by doing whatever is required of them, while each time a round has finished, it will show the results of that round and the stats of the overall match before it moves onto the next one in a similar way as to how the ending phase works but in a smaller and less permanent, aka end of the overall match, form. Ending Phase The third phase of every match is where players will go through three different ending screens before having the option to exit from the match entirely. There are some differences between the game types but the overall phase remains the same. The first screen of the ending phase happens during the play phase itself still but it removes all of the play phase features and instead shows the player where they were standing as either victory or defeat appears over the screen as wording. Players are then removed from the play phase and properly moved into the next part of the ending phase once the wording disappears after a total of ten seconds. The second screen of the ending phase shows the winning player(s) in their character based pose(s) and on the winning podium(s) with a background of the map played on except for in Survival where it instead shows an cutscene of the survival team's shuttle departing from the map played on. Both versions of this screen will then fade to black and move onto the next screen after a total of ten seconds. The third screen of the ending phase is where players can spend their time to look things of the match over or exit from it to return to the main menu. On top of the tab for leaving the match, there are separate tabs to show the player's rewards of the match, the general stats of every player of the match within a scoreboard and either the MVP of that overall match or the best players of each role for Versus specifically. For players who leave a match early in the way that they still get their rewards, most of this is skipped except for the third screen which is converted into a smaller summary of the match that appears to the players after they are returned to the main menu and stops players from having access to the main menu at first so that they can see this summary which even includes their rewards from the match. Once players have either chosen to exit back to the main menu or finished looking at the summary, players will have to choose to either continue searching for same game mode(s), stop searching entirely or change which modes they are searching for. This is done through a message that pops up when they have gotten back to it. The only differences between a team based mode or a solo based mode that can be found within the ending phase are the slight differences of the stats appearing in a different way or how many players appearing on an winner(s) screen but otherwise it all remains the same between all game mode types. Category:Subpages